The Deadly Phantom Lover
by VanquishedSanity
Summary: Have you heard of 'The Deadly Phantom Lover? It was a rumor about this one boy who brought a series of misfortunes to anyone who went out with him. Several people had lived to tell the tale yet no one can prove he exists. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. Written for AkaKuroValentine2016.
1. Part 1

**A/N: Written for AkaKuroValentine2016. This is crossposted from my tumblr. The other parts are in there too but I'm gonna post the other parts here some other time because this is what I can post now (I need to sleep lol But I really wanna post this now). This fic is gonna get cringeworthy very soon lol I'm not even gonna deny. It has been a while since I've written anything so pardon the quality orz**

 **Settings: Lucky Number 13 AU (read the manga if you haven't. It's hilarious. But of course it's not necessary but might help with better understanding of the whole story). University setting (I don't know how Tokyo Daigaku works so pardon me for my ignorance). Kiseki no Sedai never knew Kuroko until this fic happened. Let's pretend they're all geniuses so they got into the same uni.**

 **Summary: Have you heard of 'The Deadly Phantom Lover'? It was a rumor about this one boy who brought a series of misfortunes to anyone who went out with him. Several people had lived to tell the tale yet no one can prove he exists. But when one does see him, they were enchanted by his beauty and was woven around his finger, cursed with chains of calamities until they broke it off with him.**

 **And now, Akashi Seijuurou was to test the reality of the rumor.**

 **WARNING: OOC-ness, poor uncool Akashi, fast romance, poor interpretation of Akashi's DID or Multiple Personality Disorder or something like that. Lame humor ahead - humor isn't my best genre to write orz**

...

Akashi Seijuurou has his life going great. He's rich, handsome, top in his school, captain of his middle and high school basketball team, a student council president _in his first year_ , the heir of his father's company, yadayada – you catch the drift. The perfect guy who's never seemed to have any misfortune in his life - except for his jerk of a dad but he's going to inherit the company and kick his father's ass. But of course, Akashi Seijuurou, the crème brulee of the creams of the world is mature enough not to throw a tantrum for his father's treatment towards him – see? Perfect.

However, for every up, there's down. And though Akashi has always been up there, enjoying grapes on his throne, a certain decision to attend the local Tokyo University instead of overseas as suggested, flipped his world completely.

Flipped his good luck completely….

…..

"Everyone, let's go to the new café that had just opened in front of the station! I heard their lemon cheesecake is the best."

"Hah? Too troublesome. But if you're paying then I'm going."

"If it's Kise-chin's treat, then I'm going~"

"Wha-What's with that?!"

"Don't be stingy Kise. You invited us so pay for us."

"Eh?! Both of you are so mean!"

"Quiet down all of you. Stop acting like kids nanodayo."

The blond pouted in displeasure, prompting a smug smirk from his dark-skinned friend. They would have started their pointless bickering again if it wasn't for an interesting declaration in the distance that had caught the attention of everyone in the vicinity.

"Sorry but please, break up with me!"

In the centre of the university lawn where students were scattered around, were two guys in which one of them was kneeling on all four with his bandaged head kissing the concrete ground and the other standing still, watching the scene before him with mild confusion. Whispers broke out amongst the crowd of students as the scene unfolded before them.

"Woah, what happened?" Kise, being the busybody he is, scooted closer to the scene, dragging Aomine as well, joining the other students that watched the scene with interests.

The standing male who was part of the centre of attention stared blankly at his 'boyfriend' – now 'ex' - without as much as a flinch and simply took a shallow breath before opening his mouth.

"But…you were the one who asked me out."

The kneeling man snapped his head up, his face contorted in distress and pupils dilated in panic.

"Th-That's why I'm saying sorry! There's no way I can take this anymore!"

He gestured to his bandaged head, casted fingers and some cuts and bruises on his face.

"It has only been three days but I'm already this beaten up! Going out with you any longer will get me killed!"

The surrounding students were in awe. Three days? And the man was already a metre away from the cliff of a life-threatening injury.

The light blue-haired male stayed quiet, a blank expression on his face with his head hung low slightly but not in disappointment, rather in understanding. He nodded and the kneeling man beamed in relief.

"I understand. Sorry. Have a good day then."

With that being said in his soft, quiet voice, he turned around and walked away, looking forward on as if he wasn't just dumped a minute ago.

Not even a few steps away, he suddenly slipped on a banana skin and tripped face-first onto the concrete ground, ripping out surprised gasps from neighbouring students.

He barely let it bothered him though, attempting to get back on his feet even when blood was running down his nose.

"Are you okay?"

"Akashicchi!"

 _Akashicchi?_

The blue-haired male lifted his head up slowly, cupping his bleeding nose. His round eyes widened subtly at the outstretched hand holding a light red handkerchief and a handsome, gentle smile directed towards him, accompanied by soft yet sharp red eyes.

Akashi Seijuurou.

"Thank you…"

He accepted the handkerchief gratefully, immediately covering his nose with the fabric. He was surprised even more when Akashi had his hands on both his shoulders to help him stand up and patted dust off of his outfit.

They weren't kidding when they said Akashi Seijuurou is like a prince.

"Much better now?"

"Um, yes. I have to go. Thank you…"

Before he could attract more attention for interacting with the well-known gentleman, the male dismissed himself quickly despite the pain striking his knees for every step he took. Akashi had wanted to stop the male from hurting himself further but the male walked away before he could and disappeared around the corner quickly.

A few minutes passed and the other students went about their usual schedule, occasionally whispering about the scene they had just witnessed. Akashi was still standing there, looking at the direction where the blue-haired boy had disappeared.

"Akashi."

Midorima's voice broke him out of his trance.

"Woah, Akashicchi! That's so cool of you!"

Akashi turned to look at his friends and managed a small smile.

"You're making a big deal out of everything Kise."

"But man, you're so brave Akashicchi. Don't you know who that is?"

Akashi raised a brow. "Am I supposed to?"

"Wah, really? How about you all? Do you guys know about 'The Deadly Phantom Lover'?"

"I'm not interested in musical show Kise."

"It's not a musical show Aominecchi! It's that guy you saw just now!"

"I don't see how that name suits him nanodayo," Midorima commented sceptically, scrunching his eyebrows. Murasakibara shrugged and continued eating his maiubo without much interest.

"Mou, all of you are so outdated! Let me tell you then!"

Kise cleared his throat and smiled smugly at the attention his friends were giving to him as they waited.

"He is Kuroko Tetsuya. There was a rumor that said that anyone who dated that guy will fall into a series of accidents in the time they spent with him. Once, I heard his 'ex-boyfriend' was in ICU because a horse - somehow, for some reasons – escaped from its owner and accidentally knocked his ex out instead. And people said 'he' was there. And that's why, he was said to be 'deadly'…."

Deafening silence ensued among the quintet, the atmosphere draped over them heavily until Midorima coughed.

"Nonsense. Why was he called the Phantom too then?"

"That's the interesting part, Midorimacchi. You know, even if several people had claimed to have gone out with him before and experienced the 'curses', none of them actually saw him around the campus that much. Simply put, he might as well be 'non-existent' in our campus. But when someone DID see him, they were…well, let's just say, 'enchanted' by his beautiful face. They fell for him at first sight and asked him out. And then, the series of misfortunes started to befall upon them until they couldn't take it anymore and broke it off with him. It barely lasted for a week – 3 days at most. Then the next victim came along….and the cycle repeats…"

Kise heaved a breath and beamed suddenly.

"Well, that's what the girls told me anyway! I didn't think it was true until that happened just now. So I guess the rumors are true afterall. So what do you guys think?"

"You just wasted a good amount of my time."

"Eh, Midorimacchi?! You were listening so intently just now though."

"That's stupid, Kise. What kind of person does that anyway? You and your girls should really stop making up stories about people."

"I'm not making up stories Aominecchi! They actually happened you know!"

"Kise-chin~When are we going to the café?"

"You're not even listening Murasakicchi!"

"Interesting…"

All heads (except Murasakibara who continued munching on his snacks) snapped towards the redhead in shock.

"Eh?!"

"A-Akashicchi, you found this interesting?!"

Akashi smiled, arching an amused brow at his blond friend. "Seems like it."

"…..What do you have in mind, Akashi?"

"Now now Midorima, I'm not thinking anything outrageous here. I just found the story to be interesting is all," Akashi assured with a small smile and turned on his heels.

"Come on, I'll treat you guys to that café you were talking about."

"Wah, you're treating us Akashicchi?! That's so nice of you!"

"What's gotten into you Akashi?! Is it gonna rain blood soon?!"

"Aomine."

Aomine shut up instantly before the redhead could take out his beloved scissors.

"You're surprisingly in a good mood Akashi…"

Akashi threw a calm smile to his bespectacled friend, dismissing the statement and made his way to the entrance gate with the others tailing behind him noisily with their usual bickering routine.

Midorima lagged behind for a while, looking at Akashi's confident back in contemplation.

Something was definitely up with the redhead.

…..

"Good night, Akashi."

"Good night, Midorima."

They both stepped into their neighbouring dorm rooms and settled into the comfort of their rooms.

Akashi sighed and stretched his arms up to relieve the pops of tension in his shoulders. Today had been a long day for him, what with the full 3 hours lectures in the morning and a group proposal presentation in the afternoon for their lecturer and her colleagues from different sections of the business department. So the calming silence of his small room was an oasis, even if his room was far smaller than it was back in his mansion. But Akashi didn't mind, for the room was more homely than his original one. His father may not agree to him living in such a small, dirty room but Akashi knew how to take care of himself, keeping his room neat because that's just how he is.

The high tea with his fellow friends was especially refreshing though despite his exhaustion. Alongside with going to the arcade centre and window shopping along the streets of Tokyo before finishing the outing with a dinner. It was a nice stress reliever.

It did drain his energy though. Days spent in trying to finish up his proposal presentation with his dependent group mates had taken a toll on his body, even when he knew how well he takes care of his well-being anyway. It wasn't like they were completely useless but he definitely had to manage everything because nobody knew what to do. Thankfully, everything went well and he could take a basketball break with his friends once in a while.

After taking off his clothes and replacing them with a more comfortable grey pyjamas, he looked to his watch to see the time.

8.30pm.

It was still too early for a sleep, Akashi concluded. He sat down and leaned back on his still folded futon, not bothering to lay it out as he didn't plan to sleep just yet, although sleep was already hanging on his eyelids. But he decided to give himself some time to spare to plan out what he was going to do after 15 minutes.

Review his lectures, make some notes perhaps; prepare for his lectures tomorrow; try out some exam questions; review the paperwork for the upcoming basketball tournament…

And then maybe try to find a certain blue-haired boy around the campus tomorrow to see if he exists; Kuroko Tetsuya, was it? Ah, such a fitting name for an equally adorable person. Has blue ever been that attractive to him? Aomine made it seem otherwise. What makes this blue different then? Well, comparing the barbarian Aomine to such a quiet and small person was out of the question indeed.

He closed his eyes, on the brink of dozing off as he pictured the face he had managed to catch a glimpse at before Kuroko had lowered his head to tend to his nose. The blood that had run down his nose had not bothered him at all for his other features had captured his attention.

 _'Enchanted by his beautiful face…'_

Was that what Kise had said earlier? Enchanted? Akashi couldn't deny that beautiful was an understatement but at the same time, the boy he met earlier also has a plain aura. Yet he managed to invade the mind of an emperor with just a glance.

 _'Series of misfortunes started to befall upon them…'_

Was it because 'beauty comes at a price' that the curses of misfortune befalls upon him?

 _'Non-existent…'_

Akashi was undeniably intrigued.

…Intrigued by 'The Deadly Phantom Lover'.

…..

 _CRASH!_

Akashi woke with a start. His heart picked up pace, eyes darting all over his room while his ears strained to detect the direction of the sound. More snapping and rustling sounds were heard…..and it came from his tiny balcony.

Akashi narrowed his eyes and approached his balcony cautiously. Through the white curtains, there was a faint silhouette of something that seemed to grow out of the branches of the tree outside his balcony. He pulled back the curtain and was shocked by the sight before him.

A _person_ was hanging off of one of the branches on his belly, several leaves fell over him and some stuck in his unkempt blue hair. There were several mild cuts on his body, exposed by the tear in his clothes.

Akashi took in the whole unusual image, blinking in shock until the person groaned and lifted his head, his blue eyes locked with Akashi's red ones.

"A-Ano….Could you help me please?"

Blink once. Blink twice.

"Oh, yes. Sorry, just a moment," Akashi cleared his throat, shaking his head to bring him back to reality before approaching the poor guy stuck on the tree. Thankfully, the tree's branch was long enough to reach a good portion of his balcony for him to reach the person (he has no shame to admit that he is too short to help if the branches were even half a metre away).

"Careful, don't move. You'll snap the branch off."

He stretched his arms out and managed to reach close enough for the poor guy to stretch out his arms as well to hook them around Akashi's shoulders.

"Have you grabbed onto me?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'm going to pull now. Careful." It was harder than he expected to pull the person from the tree because the smaller branches were stuck to his clothes but with more strength added, he managed to pull the person off the tree and onto his body, holding him close as if protectively. They both sighed in relief as Akashi finally released his hold on the person, helping the person to finally land safely on his feet (albeit simply closing the few centimetres gap between his feet and the floor).

"Are you okay?" Akashi asked, plucking some of the leaves away from the unkempt hair and clothes. He looked over the person to check for any severe injuries - aside from the band-aid on his nose probably from yesterday's tripping accident - but the person simply nodded and fixed his clothes around himself.

"Yes, thank you so much. I was afraid that you wouldn't see me on the tree."

"Wouldn't see you..?"

Oh… _Oh._

'The Deadly Phantom Lover'.

"Well, I have great 20/20 vision," Akashi joked mildly before expressing his confusion on the matter. "How did you end up there anyway?"

"Oh, that. When I was on the balcony, the morning sun felt so refreshing so I stretched my arms up and fell from the fifth floor."

"…Hah?"

Kuroko stared at his saviour without as much as a blink after the deadpan explanation while Akashi couldn't help but blinked several times to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He inched towards his balcony rail and looked up towards the many floors. _He is on the first floor for God's sake._

And how does one fall from just a 'stretch'?!

"Sorry, I'm hopelessly clumsy. It's been a while since something this serious happened though."

 _He made it sound like it's a daily thing to have!_

Akashi decided to force a smile to not show his bewilderment in the whole matter. He has never encountered such clumsiness before. Like _is that even possible?_

"I see. Glad to know you're safe anyway." _I wouldn't know what to do if you had fallen to your death instead of on the tree._ "Ah, sorry. I forgot to introduce myself."

"Kuroko Tetsuya right? I saw you yesterday." Akashi cut in with a smile. Kuroko widened his eyes slightly and looked down, perhaps in embarrassment of the first impression he had shown to his saviour.

 _Saviour._ Now that Kuroko thought about it deeper, wasn't Akashi the one who had helped him yesterday too?

"Sorry you had to see that….Akashi-kun, right?"

Akashi smiled. "You know me too?"

"Everyone knows you. It's more surprising that you know a nobody like me."

"Though I guess it shouldn't be surprising because of yesterday and the stories about me," Kuroko continued softly under his breath.

"Sorry about that. People like gossips."

Silence draped over them, both unsure on what to do next. It was Kuroko who broke the silence when he felt that he probably had bothered Akashi too much.

"I should get ready for my class now, Akashi-kun…"

Kuroko finally lifted his head up and looked Akashi straight in the eyes, a sincere small smile finally adorning his pink lips. And it made Akashi's heart skipped a beat unconsciously.

"Thank you for helping me Akashi-kun. And for yesterday too."

Akashi cleared his throat, trying to keep his calm before returning Kuroko's smile. "My pleasure, Kuroko."

He escorted Kuroko to his door, opening it and exchanged one last wave of goodbye before closing it. And once he did, he let out the breath he was holding the entire time.

Kuroko Tetsuya.

They weren't lying when they said he is beautiful.

Because even Akashi, the Emperor had been enchanted by the Phantom.

…..

Morning had passed on uneventfully and lunch came around. Akashi was walking with his usual group of colourful-haired friends when he heard someone called his name.

"Akashi-kun."

He turned to his side but there was no one there.

"What's wrong Akashicchi?"

"I just thought I heard someone called my name…"

"I'm here."

"UWAAHH!"

Kise and Aomine jumped a few feet away after releasing their 'manly' screams, Midorima went still as a statue, his glasses cracked at the edges and Murasakibara dropped his beloved snack. Akashi widened his eyes and blinked several times, materialising the Phantom standing in front of him in his vision before he heaved a sigh of amusement and smiled.

"Hello, Kuroko. That was unexpected."

"Since when are you there?!"

Kuroko spared a glance at the dark-skinned male, bowed in apology and turned back towards Akashi. He managed a small smile that would go unnoticed if Akashi didn't have his so called '20/20' vision.

"I wanted to give this back to you. Thank you for your help."

In his hand was the red handkerchief Akashi had lent to him yesterday, folded neatly and washed. Akashi raised an amused brow.

"You can keep it you know. I don't mind."

"Don't worry, I've washed it."

Akashi chuckled. "That's not what I mean."

"But….you've saved me this morning too…The least I can do is give you your handkerchief in its usual state."

Midorima bent slightly to whisper in Akashi's ear, keeping a suspicious stare on the shadow but Kuroko was unfazed, keeping a straight face although aware of the looks the 'rainbows' were giving him.

"You were with him this morning too, Akashi?"

Akashi glanced at Midorima, smiling knowingly and focused fully on Kuroko again.

"You're too kind, Kuroko. You don't have to pay me back or anything. Rather-"

He held Kuroko's outstretched hand in both of his own gently and mustered a charming, calm smile that would have blinded anyone though it did not show any effect on the confused Kuroko.

"May I have the honour of going out with you?"

Time stood still. Silence reigned over the campus ground before sonic chaos was unleashed.

"EHHHH?! AKASHICCHI, ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!"

"Do you have a death wish, Akashi?!"

"What is the meaning of this nanodayo?!"

"Akachinnnn…"

"No way, did the prince just ask the Deadly Phantom out?!"

"Nooooo, Akashi-kun! Why are all the hot guys gay?!"

"OHHH, I SHIP THEM ALREADY!"

Kuroko blinked once, blinked twice but the expectant smiling face of Akashi Seijuurou was still there, solid and real in front of him. The noises of protests (or approvals for some…) went through deaf ears for he could only repeat Akashi's confession in his mind. He looked down to his feet for a moment, feeling the tingles of embarrassment tickling his faint rosy cheek before meeting Akashi's red eyes firmly. He could detect no mischief in the red orbs and even Kuroko – who had never interacted with Akashi before this – knew that the redhead wasn't the type to play with someone's feelings.

"T-Then please take care of me…Akashi-kun."

More noises of protests and amazement resonated around them but all those were blocked by the small bubble of joy the new couple were in.

"Y-"

Akashi felt a sudden heaviness weighing down his shoulders and chills running down his spine.

"Yes…Kuroko."


	2. Part 2

Day 1

 _"May I have the honour of going out with you?"_

 _A smile adorned the shorter male's countenance, eyes downcast, embarrassed yet delighted._

 _"Then, please take care of me Akashi-kun…"_

 _Akashi took Kuroko's hand in his, feeling equally delightful. Until he felt something evil which caused cold sweats to trickle down his spine._

 _"If that's so…"_

 _The aura turned ominous in the blink of an eye and dark air emitted from Kuroko's being, growing bigger and bigger until it could engulf Akashi whole. A sinister grin carved the 'face' of the black shadow being where Kuroko once was, eyes white and empty and a scythe held near the redhead's neck._

 _"Are you willing to die…for me?"_

 _It swung the scythe._

…..

For the second time in a row, Akashi woke with a start.

He panted and looked around, his hand frantically feeling his neck, making sure they're still intact. He gave his surrounding another sweeping glance and was relieved to find that he was still tucked in his futon and in his neat, tiny room. A deep breath of relief escaped him before the vivid image of his dream began to occupy his mind.

 _"Are you willing to die?"_

Akashi sighed and massaged his temple.

"Why would I dream something like that?"

Just yesterday, Akashi had gotten an 'OK' from Kuroko for his confession. Life should be all rebounds and dunks now.

The redhead sighed and went to the bathroom to wash his face.

Speaking of great life, Akashi remembered the strange feeling he had felt yesterday after the confession – the sudden heaviness on his shoulders. He felt nothing now though.

 _I must have imagined it…_

After washing up and getting ready, the redhead went to his phone on his study table, unlocking it and scrolled through any unread messages until the thought of his 'boyfriend' crossed his mind. They had exchanged their phone numbers after their new declared relationship and naturally, Akashi felt he should probably meet up with his new boyfriend at lunch to get to know each other better. So he sent a text to the phantom.

He got an instant reply.

 _Was he thinking to send me a text too?_

'Good morning Akashi-kun. I feel great, thank you. Yes, I would like to meet you during lunch too. Looking forward to it then :)'

Akashi chuckled in amusement, particularly at the smiley face at the end. The phantom had a blank expression most of the time so a smile or two was refreshing. And that made Akashi's heart swelled with bliss (especially at the memory of the grateful sincere smile Kuroko had yesterday morning) and if he wasn't Akashi Seijuurou, he would be smiling like a love-struck idiot but this is Akashi Seijuurou and an Akashi does not do that.

Of course everything is going great. Kuroko accepted his confession even when they barely know each other – the phantom is quite the looker too. And not to mention, he piqued Akashi's interest – whose standard is probably not for the 'commoners' – but somehow Kuroko landed it well.

That dream didn't mean anything.

It was just a dream.

…..

"Good morning Midorima."

Midorima nodded in acknowledgement. "Good morning, Akashi."

"Has your roommate gone ahead of you?"

"As if. Takao has afternoon classes."

Akashi nodded absently and settled into a comfortable stride beside Midorima as the two walked the short walk to the campus. Midorima occasionally stole glances at the calm Akashi until he decided to just get it over with.

"Akashi."

Akashi hummed as a reply.

"Here's your lucky item: A cute ghost keychain. Sagittarius is in the last place today so please be careful."

A small ghost cartoon doll keychain dangled from the gripping tips of Midorima's fingers, but rather than the typical white, it was black with white eyes – and Akashi got the familiar tingling chills. He masked his discomfort with a grateful smile and took the keychain.

"Thank you…Midorima. That's very thoughtful of you."

Another silence draped over them once again and again, Midorima interrupted with a cough.

"What do you see in Kuroko Tetsuya anyway?"

THWACK!

Midorima gaped.

Akashi couldn't comprehend what had just happened. The next thing he knew, he was already on all fours on the ground with a sharp pain stabbing his nape and something hanging off of his head and interrupted the middle of his vision.

The sensations of feathers flapping his nape disappeared as soon as it came, the sounds of crows cawing soared higher into the sky, and left Akashi with some fallen black feathers and something stinky on top of his head.

"A-Akashi, are you alright?!"

"Midorima….What happened in the last 15 seconds approximately?"

"Urrr….rather than that, why don't we get rid of that thing on top of your head first….It stinks. And the fish's eye just popped out."

They went to the nearest convenience store to borrow the bathroom to clean up.

Midorima sighed once they were out, trying to understand the logic of what just happened.

"Are you sure you don't want to go back to the dorm?"

"It's fine. It was really shocking though. The crows actually crashed into my head. Could have broken my neck in the worst case scenario," Akashi sighed, drying his hair with his sport towel in his gym bag.

"Yeah, what are the chances that the two crows fought over a fishbone…and the said fishbone landed on your head instead."

Akashi released a small laugh, finding the whole situation to be amusing despite being a victim of a crow-fight. "If we tell the others, they probably wouldn't believe us."

Right when they were about to turn around a corner, someone ran by so fast they knocked Akashi off a few feet away from his original position beside Midorima, rolled a few times before landing on his side pathetically. Midorima gaped in horror again.

"Akashi!"

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" The culprit ran back again towards the fallen emperor, checking him frantically until Midorima came over.

"You're his friend right? I'm so sorry! I'm late for my interview so I have to go now. Can you check up on him? Thanks!"

Midorima hadn't even said anything but the person had already sprinted off at the speed of light.

Akashi would have his pride hurt so badly if he knew the person who knocked him off his feet was a mere petite lady with a short brown hair.

Nevermind that, Midorima should check if Akashi was still conscious.

When he turned back towards Akashi, the redhead was already sitting up and was looking into the distance, blinking every so often before he turned to Midorima with a neutral expression.

"I will go back to the convenience store to get some band-aids. I think I scraped my elbow…and face."

"Your nose is bleeding! Just go back to the dorm already!"

…..

At the far end corner of the cafeteria, Kuroko was playing with his light blue phone, flipping it upside down on the table while waiting for that one particular person that he had never expected he will ever be waiting for. Never even expected to ever be in a relationship with.

Not that it's a bad thing but Kuroko knows how invisible he can be. It still baffled him how he could capture anyone's attention – and from 'a prince' too, on top of that. But Kuroko takes what he can and sees no harm in dating the redhead anyway – except maybe it would mean goodbye to his 'invisibility' or even better, Akashi will outshine him so Kuroko could still remain in the shadows. Kuroko most certainly prefer the latter.

"Sorry for the wait, Kuroko."

Kuroko perked up at the familiar voice, feeling relieved though his blank expression barely gave it away except for the twinkle in his eyes. He jumped when he saw Akashi's state.

"A-Akashi-kun…"

There were three band-aids on Akashi's poor face – nose and the top and bottom of his right cheek – and another band-aid on his elbow, where a tear on his sleeves were clearly seen and some visible light red scraps on the side of his right hand. Despite the obviously troubled state he was in, Akashi paid no mind to it and proceeded to take a seat across Kuroko. Kuroko sweatdropped.

"What happened? You weren't like this yesterday right?"

Akashi chuckled in bitter amusement. "Yeah, for some reasons, one unlucky coincidence after another just keeps happening."

"This morning, I was attacked by crows then was knocked over by some guy in a rush and then – well, it's just too troublesome to explain right now," Akashi sighed and took a sip of the coffee he had just bought before looking at Kuroko with his trademark smile. "Nevermind that. I don't want to spend our time with stories of my unfortunate accidents. How are you Kuroko?"

Kuroko replied with a small smile of his own. "I'm okay. It's you that's worrying. You're making your fans cry with those wounds on your face Akashi-kun."

"Nonsense. At least we match now," Akashi knocked on the band-aid on Kuroko's nose lightly with the back of his index finger. Kuroko let out a small amused laugh.

"Ah well, rather than that, what's your plan after this Kuroko?"

"Hm…None really. Are you planning to go anywhere Akashi-kun?"

"If you don't mind, should we go out for dinner or something later?"

Kuroko tilted his head in confusion.

"What do you have after this Akashi-kun?"

"I would love to go out with you after this but I can't. I have basketball practice."

"Ah right. You're the captain."

"Is it that obvious?"

"It's hard to imagine any other positions beside captain for you Akashi-kun."

Akashi snorted, amused yet again. "So should I fetch you at your place after my practice?"

Kuroko perked up, subtly excited but Akashi could detect the sudden subtle change in mood despite Kuroko's attempt in keeping his expression neutral. The blue-haired male fidgeted, looking down at his fiddling thumbs. It was obvious he wanted to say something but was holding it back.

Which amused Akashi yet again.

"What is it Kuroko?"

Kuroko looked up, his neutral yet twinkling eyes locked with Akashi's.

"Akashi-kun…Can I watch your practice?"

Akashi raised a brow.

"I'm…actually interested in basketball," Kuroko admitted timidly. His statement piqued Akashi's interest.

"Interesting…Why don't you sign up for it then?"

"I did, back in middle school. But…they barely realised I was there, except when I played badly in practice match and made a fool of myself because of my clumsiness."

They let a moment of silence passed for Akashi to digest Kuroko's explanation before he let out a laugh, as if Kuroko had just made a joke. Kuroko narrowed his eyes, irked at being made fun of.

"It's not funny Akashi-kun."

"Sorry, sorry. I'm not making fun of you. I just found that to be interesting."

"You have the weirdest taste in 'interesting', Akashi-kun."

"Anyway," Akashi took few sips of his coffee before putting it down and looked at Kuroko straight in the eye seriously though with a smile playing on his lips, "Would you like to watch our practice then?"

"Can I?"

"Well, I did ask you."

Kuroko nodded, visibly delighted in his own blank delighted way, which Akashi found adorable.

On their way to the basketball court, people turned heads towards their direction and started to whisper amongst themselves.

"Woah, that's Kuroko Tetsuya and THE Akashi Seijuurou right?"

"Nooo, Akashi-kun, you're going to be his new sacrifice!"

"I wonder how long it will last this time…"

…..

Kuroko sat on the bench, waiting for the practice to start. The club members were scattered around the court, stretching and doing their warm-ups while waiting for further instructions. No one realised he was there, which was no surprise.

He stole a glance at the corner of the court, where Akashi was discussing with a pink-haired girl which Kuroko assumed was the manager of the club. After discussing, Akashi called out to the club members, including his rainbow group of friends – Kuroko noticed – and spread them out into 2 teams of five according to different levels of ability before they all went to their respective courts and started their practice games.

Kuroko's eyes twinkled, giddy at the opportunity to watch university basketball as they tended to be interesting, what with skilful people and all compared to high school or middle school even for that matter.

But of course, Akashi's group of friends basically topped everyone in the court.

Kuroko had heard about of them before. The 'Kiseki no Sedai' they were called but Kuroko never really had the opportunity to watch their matches live because his tickets for those matches either flew away on a stormy day or gone into the unknown abyss. Or even when he had his ticket, the matches cancelled suddenly because of technical difficulties and were postponed and Kuroko would somehow missed the announcements. Sometimes, even he was amazed at how clumsy he could be.

The title died down after a while but Kuroko never expected to actually have the opportunity to date the captain though. That's like an achievement unlocked sort of thing. Not that he knew it at first when he accepted Akashi's confession because he never actually paid attention to how the Kiseki looked like until he eavesdropped (it wasn't like he wanted to – they just didn't realise he had been standing there the entire time) the conversation of some of Akashi's fangirls.

Focusing his attention back to the game, Kuroko found himself looking at Akashi again but not out of mere 'schoolgirl crush' but rather because he caught Akashi looking at him from his peripheral vision so he returned the stare and nodded. Akashi smiled in satisfaction, pleased that Kuroko was still staying around.

Until the smile was broken by something crashing onto the side of his head.

The whole gym went deadly silent, everyone gaped at the scene before them – even Kuroko looked panicked. The few static seconds resumed as everyone screamed their captain's name.

"Akashi!"

"Akashicchi!"

"Akashi-kun!"

Kuroko was the first to reach Akashi, kneeling down and was in a dilemma on whether to hold Akashi up or not, fearing it would worsen the damage. Midorima kneeled beside Kuroko and was looking over Akashi's condition.

"Okay, who threw that ball?!" Aomine's voice boomed through the crowd scattered closely around the body of their captain, but no one admitted anything.

They were indeed more confused on Kuroko's sudden appearance.

And Kise - who also just noticed Kuroko's presence – shivered in fear for his captain.

Could it be the basketball crashing onto Akashi has something to do with Kuroko – 'The Deadly Phantom Lover'?

Akashi groaned, and at the mere sound of consciousness, everyone perked up in worry.

"Akashi, don't move too much. You might have a concussion," Midorima advised, pushing Akashi down when the redhead was trying to sit up. Kuroko scooted closer and got into Akashi's line of vision.

"Akashi-kun, are you okay? Can you hear me?"

Maybe it was the concussion, maybe it was his vision blurring from the hard impact, maybe it was the noise of the crowd – But Akashi could see the black shadowy being from his dream floating in his vision. And heard its scratchy raspy voice vividly.

 ** _"Are you willing to die…for me?"_**

Kuroko's worried face materialised in his line of sight then, which was a refreshing sight since Kuroko doesn't show a lot of facial expressions. The fact that Kuroko was caressing his cheek, which anchored him to consciousness, was refreshing too. He wanted to hold those hands.

 _But if I take his hand…_

"Akashi-kun…!"

 _What is going to happen to me from now on?_

Akashi lifted his hand up with all his might and clasped one of Kuroko's hands on his cheek.

"I'm fine, Kuroko."

 _Oh well, who knows…_

"Thank goodness…" Kuroko leaned down his forehead on Akashi's collarbone, feeling immensely relieved. Akashi felt contented as well at the genuine concern Kuroko was showing him despite just knowing each other barely more than a day.

Midorima's 'The hell you are!' went through deaf ears.

…..

The walk back to the dorm was quiet, though not uncomfortable. The couple had just gotten back from the nearby university health centre. Thankfully, it wasn't anything more serious than a mild concussion. Just a swollen bruise at the side of Akashi's head and nothing a few tablets of painkiller and ice couldn't fix.

"Well, I'm going back to the fifth floor…"

Akashi put on his usual trademark smile despite the slight throbbing in his head.

"See you tomorrow, Kuroko."

Just as they were about to part ways at the stairs, Kuroko looked back at Akashi hesitantly.

"Um, Akashi-kun…"

Akashi looked back towards Kuroko.

"It was fortunate that the injury today wasn't that serious….but aren't you scared?"

There were dejection and regret laced in Kuroko's soft voice, and even his usual blank expression had a hint of guilt.

"You do know it too, right? Everyone who goes out with me ended up getting hurt. And you too, already…"

Kuroko trailed off, biting his lips and looking down, unable to look at Akashi as guilt ate up his guts. However, Akashi simply chuckled.

"I fell in love with your smiling face you know?"

Kuroko looked up with surprise.

 _That's right._

"So please keep smiling."

 _As long as I have this smile, I have no fear._

A beaming smile adorned Kuroko's face then, grateful and glad that Akashi was still his usual self despite the many accidents. Akashi's heart skipped more than just a beat.

 _Uwah, cute…._

In the span of one second, a frisbee whacked him right on his uninjured left cheek. Kuroko jumped in alarm.

"Akashi-kun! Are you okay?!"

 _Yes, as long as I have Kuroko, I will endure all these…_

Somewhere on the ground floor in front of their dorm, two students looked up to the direction of the Frisbee.

"Crap, I threw it too hard."


	3. Part 3

_Day 4_

It was a sunny day out. The birds were chirping, the breeze were singing, classes had finished early for most – it was a great day, as if nothing could ever go wrong.

Of course, this is never the case for our unique newly-formed couple of Tokyo University.

Walking side by side, the two walked along the big lawn of the campus ground just for a refreshing walk after lunch. Although they were considered the hot topic at the moment, no one actually noticed Kuroko walking beside Akashi. The redhead basically outshined Kuroko with the confidence he exuded – in which Kuroko didn't mind because he never liked having attention focused on him.

Until he slipped on a banana peel.

"Ah."

Before the painful impact struck, Kuroko found himself still standing - albeit 45 degrees from the ground - but uninjured and safe in the hands of none other than his current boyfriend. Akashi sighed in relief, managing just in the nick of time to capture Kuroko with his arm. It was all thanks to basketball that he has sharp and smooth reflexes. And strong arms too.

Students who got to watch the heroic scene all clapped in awe all around them.

"Are you alright?"

"Thank you Akashi-kun."

Akashi nodded and straightened Kuroko back up. Kuroko glanced at the arm and bicep hidden underneath Akashi's long sleeves, narrowing his eyes ever so slightly, remembering how it looked like when Akashi had worn his practice shirt.

"What's wrong Kuroko?"

 _Akashi-kun got some good guns…_

"Akashi-kun, you have some good reflexes."

Akashi snorted.

 _Rather than that, I've just gotten used to this sort of accidents._

"Well, I am-"

The redhead swiftly turned around to his back to whack an incoming ball out of the way with the back of his fist before it could collide with his head.

"-an athlete-"

He turned back towards Kuroko before suddenly sending a kick to his side towards another incoming object in the form of a frisbee that would have rammed into the side of his ribcage had he not kick it. The degree of accuracy was incredible, one would have questioned if Akashi Seijuurou was really a human.

"-afterall."

Silence seemed to be the campus's favourite background music whenever the couple was involved. Everyone could only gawk at Akashi's amazing show, even Kuroko was amazed. But Akashi paid no heed to the reactions he had caused, simply keeping on with his trademark, handsome smile as if he didn't just repel any sort of accidents coming his way.

"That was cool, Akashi-kun…I didn't know you learn any martial arts," Kuroko broke the frozen time frame, approaching Akashi closer so that they could resume their interrupted walk.

"I didn't. A senpai of mine from back then just sometimes taught me a move or two from karate because he was bored."

They continued their chat, engulfed in their own small bubble of joy. Since the two were the current hot topic of the university, the whispers would start again.

"Th-That dark force of his is really something else…"

"This is the first time I'm seeing for myself."

"Akashi-sama is really amazing…He managed to avoid all the accidents."

…..

It was the fourth day since the day Akashi and Kuroko started going out.

And one would have thought in the span of three days, not that much would have happened.

"You don't look as worn out as yesterday or the days before, Akashi-kun. Did you do something?"

They were wrong.

"Hm, really? I guess I just have been taking care of myself really well. And well, since it's still the middle of the day, nothing much has happened yet you know?"

Keyword: _YET_.

Just three days. Three days for Akashi to adapt to his sudden change in lifestyle and in the span of three days, he had encountered a lot of unexpected accidents. The common ones were balls heading in his direction and ALWAYS towards his head. How he did not end up with a much severe concussion or even amnesia was a mystery even to himself. Some other accidents involved tripping on a banana peel (In all his 19 years of life, never has he ever trip on one. What are the chances he will when he was wiser…), humped by a horribly huge saint Bernard, knocked off by people who are ALWAYS in a rush, stepped on some dog's poo, POOPED on by a group of pigeons ready for battle (their shots were as accurate as Midorima's three pointers…) and etc. And now it ended up with Akashi constantly being on his guard, whacking all balls to oblivion, avoiding ANY species in sight, making sure no one was gonna run past him when he was about to turn around a corner and making sure to occasionally check the ground to make sure no obstacles were to trip him or embarrass him.

If just by declaring to be Kuroko's boyfriend landed him in all these accidents, then what will happen if he tries to kiss him? And especially when they ever plan on taking the next step….

 _Does that mean I can't….._

The image of the mating of praying mantis surfaced in his mind. And Akashi actually shivered.

 _I guess I will stay a virgin forever_ , he thought dejectedly.

"What's wrong Akashi-kun?"

Akashi immediately put on a reassuring smile.

"It's nothing."

Kuroko nodded, looking down and Akashi had learned from his observation of Kuroko that whenever he did that, it was because something had made him uneasy.

"What is it Kuroko?"

"It's just….No one had put up with me this long. Everyone usually got fed up with me around this point."

The phantom looked up to meet Akashi's eyes with slight crease between his eyebrows, the indication of guilt he was feeling.

"It puzzles me. We barely know each other but I don't get why you are willing to go through so much because of me. You are Akashi Seijuurou, there are others who are much better – others who won't get you into accidents. And I'm pretty sure-"

Kuroko swallowed and looked down again, letting his bangs cover his eyes.

"-you would want your good luck back…"

Silence reigned over them once again, but this time tension tagged along, hovering over them.

"So, are you saying you want to break up with me-?"

Kuroko snapped his head up, surprise in his blue orbs.

"That's not-"

"-Tetsuya."

Kuroko widened his eyes further.

"Eh?"

Akashi hung his head in his hand, rubbing his eyes and massaged his temple before looking back up to Kuroko with a smile – but it seemed different than his usual calm one. This one seemed empty and spoke danger.

"I'm glad that's not what you mean Kuroko."

Kuroko blinked. Akashi was back to his usual self and it seemed like what Kuroko had witnessed a second ago was all in his imagination.

"Anyway, it's a rare chance that I have no practice so we should go on a longer proper date don't you think so?"

"O-Oh, yeah.."

Tetsuya.

Was it all really just his imagination?

…..

They went to the arcade centre Akashi frequented. Kuroko was undeniably a bit surprised at Akashi's first choice of dating place – or more like, he was surprised at how normal it was and – no offense – but Akashi didn't look like the type of person to go to an arcade centre.

"Kise and Aomine always dragged us here," Akashi said when Kuroko had asked. It wasn't like Kuroko had any objections anyway – both of them could be invisible here because of the crowd.

"Kuroko, do you want to try?"

Akashi motioned to the row of basketball shooting game. Kuroko's eyes lit up and he nodded eagerly, earning a laugh from Akashi as they neared one of the stations and inserted 2 coins to start. The balls rolled down and Kuroko started shooting.

Because this is Kuroko we're talking about, so there were several instances where the ball bounced off the edge of the hoop and nearly knocked Kuroko's head but luckily Akashi was there and was already anticipating some sort of accidents to happen so he caught the ball before it hit Kuroko and gave it to Kuroko for another shoot.

It was amazing at how, even with the short distance and height of the hoop, Kuroko actually managed to get a…zero. He didn't get passed the first round so the game ended quickly. Akashi blinked at the score and looked at Kuroko who had a neutral expression but was pouting slightly, disappointed at the game ending so fast.

"Would you like to play now Akashi-kun?"

"Oh, it's okay. I'm good."

Kuroko narrowed his eyes and clicked his tongue, looking to the side and mumbling something about Akashi-kun being so skilful so the basketball machine wasn't even worth his time. Akashi arched an amused brow.

"Okay Kuroko I heard you. You can stop mocking me now – or praising me, whichever floats your boat," Akashi chuckled and inserted another two coins for a game just to satisfy Kuroko. Kuroko had a cheeky smile – well, as cheeky as a Kuroko's smile can be – and waited for the game to start.

He was starting to regret his decision to provoke Akashi though because it had been a good fifteen minutes and Akashi was still shooting into the hoops effortlessly (not to mention, a full combo too..) and was showing no signs of exhaustion in his biceps or shoulders like any normal person would.

"Akashi-kun…are you done? I get that you're great, you can stop showing off now…"

Akashi laughed, throwing another ball into the hoop and looked sideways at Kuroko, a smug smile tugged at the corner of his lips, "Showing off? You were the one who wanted me to play-"

He let go of the ball with the same force he had been using but it was at a lower angle than his previous shots that the ball ended up bouncing off of the barrier instead of going into the shooting area.

And admittedly smacked Akashi right on his face.

Time was up and Akashi had beaten the high score, ending the game rounds. Kuroko jumped to Akashi's aid immediately as the redhead bent over, clutching his pained face with both of his hands.

"Akashi-kun! Are you okay?!"

The redhead slowly tried to straighten up, rubbing his pained red nose and blinked to keep himself anchored to reality from the impact of the ball.

"I can't believe my first accident of the day would be this embarrassing…" Akashi muttered bitterly and Kuroko couldn't help but suppressed his smile by biting his lips.

"Go on, laugh at me Kuroko," Akashi let out a small laugh of his own. Kuroko chuckled.

"I feel so bad for feeling glad you got hit Akashi-kun."

"You're really honest…and mean actually."

The phantom let out a small delightful laugh, his face contorted in genuine happiness compared to his usual blank expression. It wasn't something Kuroko always did but it was contagious that Akashi couldn't help but laughed as well despite the pain on his nose – well, at least it wasn't bleeding.

"Let's go somewhere that you want now. I don't want to spend a whole day here," the redhead proposed, taking Kuroko's hand into his own. Kuroko was a bit surprised at Akashi's boldness but went along with it nonetheless, squeezing the other hand in approval and nodded.

"Okay."

…..

"It's your turn Kuroko. So where should we go now?"

"Anywhere is fine. I don't really have anywhere I want to go now."

They had gone to the park at Kuroko's request for a relaxing scenery walk, rented a boat ride that couples usually go on to at Akashi's request in which they both fell into the water and drenched themselves whole – Kuroko fell into the water first when time was up despite Akashi's warning to be careful but the redhead leaned to the edge of the boat and caused a weight imbalance, and naturally toppled the boat over – so they went to a boutique store to find a simple outfit to replace their wet ones, window-shopped for a bit at Kuroko's request then a bit of crepe snack at Akashi's request before landing in the situation they were in now, simply walking along the street without any plan.

"Akashi-kun, I want to go the restroom first."

"Okay, I'll wait for you here then."

Akashi watched Kuroko's back as he went into a restaurant across the street. He sighed, stretching his neck side to side to relieve the pops in his muscles then leaned back on his heels, eyes looking intently in the direction where Kuroko had disappeared, a smile unconsciously curved on his lips at recalling the memories they had just created for their date today. Bliss swelled in his heart until he didn't pay any attention to his surroundings, didn't even realise he was near a construction work.

The phantom finally emerged from the restaurant and waved at Akashi. Akashi waved back, returning the smile Kuroko gave him before that endearing smile turned into a look of horror, his hand instantly reached out towards Akashi.

"Akashi-kun!"

Akashi reacted fast, looking up to where Kuroko's line of sight was and instantly jumped out of the way by reflex and instinct. A sharp pain struck his skull as he banged his head against a telegraph pole hard, blurring his vision for a second. A loud clattering echoed in the vicinity, some dusts flying about the hard impact. When things have cleared up for a bit, Akashi could finally see what had caused the problem.

A huge steel bar had fallen from the construction work.

Shock swam in the red orbs of the emperor, his heart beating fast at the close call of his lifeline being cut. Something warm trickled down his forehead and the side of his head then. He reached up to touch it and found blood on his fingers.

"Akashi-kun!"

Kuroko kneeled down in front of him. Akashi looked up at him, still in a shocked state. The blue-haired male looked to be in so much distress - another expression Akashi would have appreciated if he wasn't in such a bad state. Kuroko hugged him then, arms around Akashi's shoulders, squeezing tightly as if letting go would make the redhead disappear – just like how he would have been if he was even just a second late.

"Thank goodness you're okay. Thank goodness…"

Akashi felt something wet on his neck and returned Kuroko's tight embrace.

…..

The nearby passerby had called the police and ambulance when the accident happened, though Akashi thought that would be unnecessary considering the only casualty was him and he could just easily go to a nearby hospital to get himself treated.

But when the medical team arrived, they took him in and brought him to the nearest hospital (Kuroko had followed the ride), got his head examined - the trickling blood wiped clean and the wound cleaned as well - before they bandaged his head, did a final check-up before announcing Akashi's healthy state despite the wound. They both thanked the doctor and walked out into the hallway.

"Phew, at least we know it's nothing too serious," Akashi commented casually, walking towards the exit when he realised Kuroko wasn't beside him. He looked over his shoulder, where Kuroko was a good few feet away from him, standing still with his head looking down to the ground. Akashi turned his body to walk back towards Kuroko but the next statement halted him.

"Let's break up."

Time stood still. There was a deafening flat tune of silence ringing in Akashi's eardrum, shutting out the background noises of the hospital for all he could focus on was the serious tone of Kuroko's shaky voice.

"…Why?" Akashi found himself saying monotonously.

Kuroko still kept his head down, his bangs covering his eyes so Akashi couldn't see what sort of expression Kuroko had – probably one of pain and regret.

And would he have seen tears in the blue orbs too?

"Because-" Kuroko swallowed before continuing,"-as long as you're with me, you'll keep getting hurt…and I don't want that. It's scary…"

He finally looked up, a shaky, forced smile on his lips but no tears were shed, although Akashi could see the pair of watery orbs.

"So this is goodbye."

"Kuroko-"

"Thanks for everything up until now…I was really happy.."

The phantom dashed past Akashi towards the exit and into the pouring rain that had just come down half an hour ago. Akashi finally came back to his senses.

"Wait, Kuroko!"

"Excuse me, young man. Please pay at the counter."

The nurse who had helped to tend to him earlier interrupted him just as Kuroko had slipped on a puddle and fell to the ground face-first outside. He got up and ran again.

Akashi was in a dilemma, torn between running after Kuroko or paying the fee. And of course, his conscience had won. He screamed in agony internally as he searched through his wet money notes in his damp wallet, dumping a few amount, enough to cover the cost and sprinted towards the direction the phantom had gone to although he was already nowhere in sight.

…..

Kuroko walked limply towards his dorm building, his clothes were drenched yet again. He had ran as fast as he could to lose Akashi along the way which worked but now, all he felt was a void inside him, which showed on his face as well.

"Tet-chan?"

A familiar gentle voice called out his name – a voice belonging to none other than his grandmother - an elderly lady with a soothing middle-aged look on her youthful face, straight short greyish blue hair and donning a simple light blue kimono. Kuroko widened his eyes at the sight of his grandmother taking shelter from the rain at his dorm.

"Obaa-chan?"

"Thank goodness. I came to see you but you weren't in so I was just leaving but the rain is pouring."

Obaa-chan looked Kuroko over, taking in the drenched and dirty state her grandchild was in. "Oh my, I thought you're dating somebody new? Why are you still getting into accidents?"

"We….We broke up…"

Just then, Akashi's voice calling Kuroko's name was heard amidst the pouring rain. Kuroko looked over his shoulder in panic, shocked that Akashi had caught up with him so quickly.

"I'm sorry Obaa-chan. I will call you later," Kuroko said hastily, giving a quick peck on his grandmother's cheek and quickly ran to the stairs.

"Kuroko!" Akashi reached the dorm and took shelter from the pouring rain too.

"We broke up. Stop following me, Akashi-kun."

"Not officially! I've never agreed to it so it doesn't count."

Akashi was about to chase Kuroko again when his sleeves were tugged. He looked down to the direction of his tugged sleeves and was met with a gentle pair of grey orbs smiling up at him.

"Excuse me, are you Akashi-kun?"

"Yes? Um, sorry ma'am but I'm in a hurry now…"

"I'm Tet-chan's grandmother."

 _Eh? This is not his mom?_

"Can we talk for a bit?"

…..

Obaa-chan had chosen a small, cozy café for a talk where there weren't a lot of people around. Akashi looked to be neutral but truth to be told, he was as stiff as a pole and his heart was racing a mile.

It may be uncharacteristic of him to be so nervous (come on, you've got to admit that every parent would love Akashi to be their son-in-law) but he had just been dating Kuroko for three days for God's sake and now he has to gain the blessings of Kuroko's guardian already. Aren't things moving a bit too fast here? They haven't even kissed yet!

"You can ask me anything you like," Obaa-chan started reassuringly. Akashi took a sip of his tea before returning Obaa-chan's stare firmly.

"Ma'am…Are you a witch..?!"

"No, I'm a human being."

The deadpan statement shot Akashi down instantly. Akashi didn't know whether to feel relieved or disappointed. For a second he had actually discarded all his logic of science and supported Midorima's superstitious beliefs. The youthful appearance of Kuroko's grandmother didn't help matters – she looked to be 35 rather than over 60.

Obaa-chan let out a melodious laugh. "Well, people usually thought I am Tet-chan's mother or that I look really young. This is the first time I've been called a witch."

Akashi smiled apologetically.

"I am Tet-chan's grandmother and his mother was my daughter," Obaa-chan offered, sipping her hot tea and smiled at Akashi.

"Ma'am, how did you know my name?"

"Tet-chan called me the other day and told me about it. Which is rare so I thought he must have been really happy," Obaa-chan sighed with a sad smile, "It's a pity it seems to have ended badly-"

"It was a one-sided decision," Akashi cut in firmly, looking at Obaa-chan with a serious, determined look. "He was scared. He said he didn't want to see me getting hurt anymore."

The redhead swirled the dark brown liquid in his teacup, a slight crease between his eyebrows indicating his confusion.

"Do you know anything about this Ma'am? What is happening actually?"

Akashi hesitated and swallowed, deciding to get it all over with.

"Is it a curse?"

They stared at each other for a good five seconds before Obaa-chan nodded understandingly, taking another sip of her tea.

"It's not like that. It's a problem with his constitution."

"Huh?"

"Have you heard of an 'oversensitive body'? It's like being allergic to fish or eggs or something. It's just like that. Tet-chan has an accident-prone constitution."

 _Constitution?_

"But once he finds a lover, the accidents transfer to them."

 _So it's not a problem that can be solved by some old-wives'-tale-curse-breaking solution? It's just his constitution?_

"So I took advantage of this fact. I told Tet-chan that as long as someone – whether male or female – wanted to date him, he should accept them. This would keep him relatively safe for a time."

"But then the person he's dating…"

Obaa-chan looked at Akashi seriously. "As Tet-chan's grandmother, there's nothing I wouldn't do for that boy."

 _You're not a witch. You're the Devil!_

And that's coming from the redhead satan himself.

"At first it worried me because Tet-chan is invisible but as it turned out, when he was actually noticed, people actually fell for his face so there's no shortage of suitors."

Obaa-chan sighed. "Though none of it lasts long because of his constitution." She looked at the calm surface of her tea, a sad smile on her lips but hopeful.

"I really hope there's someone out there who will really love him."

The statement struck Akashi hard. Images of Kuroko dumping him at the hospital earlier flashed in his mind.

"Ma'am, could you tell me more about this? About his parents perhaps? And if anyone in the family has the same problem."

Obaa-chan had surprise written all over her face before her eyes softened.

"Then follow me."


	4. Part 4

**A/N: Last part. Thank you to those who have been sticking with me through this story! Just a bit of warning for this chapter: CRINGEWORTHY. Need I say more? hahahaha I'm not even joking but I hope you guys still laugh at the ridiculousness of it all. And it may seem really rushed cuz it was. I finished it about 3hrs before the deadline so I was shitting my pants as I wrote hahaha Enjoy!**

 **...**

When they had arrived at their intended destination, the rain had stopped. But Akashi was still soaking wet.

"Come in Akashi-kun. And just wait here for a while please. I'll bring you a towel first," Obaa-chan said with her soothing motherly smile. Akashi nodded, a sense of serenity enveloped his heart, remembering the same aura of kindness his mother used to radiate all the time. But that was in the past and Akashi had longed since moved on from the pain of loss.

But he wondered if he was about to experience it again with Kuroko instead this time?

Akashi shook his head, sending more minute droplets onto the damp wooden floor. He refused to give up just yet. He will get Kuroko back – it was too early for either of them to give up.

Pain struck his head sharply then, but just for a minor second. The redhead took a deep breath, willing himself to take a deep breath and calmed his inner turmoil.

He had to keep hold of himself.

To distract himself, he busied himself with observing the appearance of Kuroko's household. It was a typical Japanese-style household, fitting for the lifestyle of a grandmother and her grandchild. But Akashi noticed they had quite a big lawn surrounding their house, enough to have an average-sized basketball court.

"Here Akashi-kun. Wipe yourself, leave your wet clothes here then take a shower. You'll catch a cold if you stay in those clothes. I'll bring you a dry change of clothes," Obaa-chan offered, handing over a white towel for Akashi to dry his hair and whole body. She turned around to give Akashi some privacy.

After Akashi stripped and wrapped the towel around his waist, Obaa-chan led him to their guest bathroom in the guest bedroom.

"Thank you, Ma'am."

"Oh don't mention it. We'll talk once you're done," Obaa-chan bowed and was about to leave but not before looking Akashi over and raised an amused brow.

"Tet-chan actually got a good catch this time."

Akashi choked on his spit, astonished at Obaa-chan's unexpected shameless comment. She laughed at his reaction and finally left. The redhead sighed and laughed to himself. The Kurokos are really unexpected - and a tease too at that.

…..

Akashi found Obaa-chan sitting in the kitchen, looking out the window when he was done with the warm shower. She looked lost and for a second, Akashi could see the resemblance between her and his Kuroko - how empty they both looked as they stared into the distance.

"Ma'am?"

She was snapped out of her trance and turned her head towards Akashi, instantly offering a relieved smile and gestured for Akashi to sit across her. As soon as he complied, she poured hot tea into his cup and presented it to him. He took it gratefully.

"I'm glad the shirt fits you. It was Tet-chan's but I accidentally bought him a size bigger. It looks so sloppy on him," Obaa-chan laughed at the fond memory. Akashi offered a polite smile.

"The pants are a bit short though."

"I know. I only have Tet-chan's clothes for you to fit in. Your clothes are drying now so you can change back later."

Silence enveloped them as Obaa-chan waited for Akashi to finish taking a sip of his tea.

"So, what do you want to know more about?"

Akashi put down the cup back onto its plate and returned the woman's soft stare with his own determined one.

"Who else in the family that may have the same constitution as Kuroko?"

Obaa-chan leaned back, intertwining her fingers on the dining table. "It's a genetic issue so naturally Tet-chan's mother had it too….and me."

Akashi widened his eyes. "You too?"

"Yes, long time ago. But it was all thanks to my husband that I didn't have it anymore after I was pregnant with Tet-chan's mother. Same goes for Tet-chan's mother."

 _All thanks to her husband? And she said it was after she got pregnant…_

Akashi gulped and felt awkward all of a sudden.

 _Does that mean….it was because they had sex?_

He coughed into his hand, clearing his throat and trying not to show his discomfort at coming up with such solution. Obaa-chan didn't specifically said it was 'that' so Akashi shouldn't jump to conclusions. He should get more evidence first before concluding.

"Oh, I forgot. I have to greet my husband and Tet-chan's parents," Obaa-chan suddenly said and stood up. Akashi perked up at the mention of the other family members.

"Oh, I would like to greet them too."

 _I want to meet her husband and Kuroko's dad to ask them on how to cure Kuroko._

He followed Obaa-chan to the sliding door behind her leading to the living room…and a shrine.

Akashi went stiff as Obaa-chan began to kneel and clapped her hands together in front of the shrine comprising of the pictures of the other three family members – deceased family members. The redhead gulped.

 _ **"Are you willing to die for me?"**_

The earlier event of him nearly crushed under the steel bar flashed through his mind.

 _No, that doesn't mean anything. That doesn't mean I will really die anytime soon._

 _ **If just by declaring to be Kuroko's boyfriend landed him in all these accidents, then what will happen if he tries to kiss him?**_

Akashi shivered.

 _I suppose having sex…_

 _is like the mating of mantis?!_

"I'll go warm up dinner first. Make yourself at home."

"O-Oh…"

Once she headed into the kitchen, Akashi mimicked her earlier stance to pay respect for Kuroko's deceased family members even though he was trembling slightly and the colour drained from his face.

He was never one to think about death much – he thought he would have let it happened when it did. But this was different. Knowing that your death could be much closer than what you have originally thought, knowing that it could happen just because you chose to stay with your loved one was a whole different story. If he hadn't known when death would come, perhaps it would have been less terrifying but this, he knew it could have happened right that second if death wills.

"Akashi-kun, dinner's ready."

They ate in silence for the first couple of minutes before Obaa-chan put down her chopsticks and smiled at Akashi.

"Hey Akashi-kun."

Akashi looked up from his meal.

"You're thinking the only way to cure this illness is to give your life in exchange right?"

The redhead sweatdropped.

"I-It's not like that?"

"I knew you were confused. I saw you praying at my husband and Tet-chan's parents with a pale face a while ago."

She chuckled. "When I got pregnant with Tet-chan's mother, I had no more accidents. Which means my husband didn't have them either. Similar case goes to Tet-chan's mother."

"Oh, yeah right."

"My husband passed away normally 5 years ago. For Tet-chan's mother, she and her husband were involved in a traffic accident tragically when coming back from work. Tet-chan was only 3 months old then and was left in my care when that happened. So now I'm his only guardian."

She took a sip of her water. "So don't worry Akashi-kun. The cause of their deaths had nothing to do with our genetic issue."

"My apology…for making you talk about something so harsh…"

"Oh, my story is done yet. They were both hit by a car and it turned out, the car was actually owned by a president of a very important construction company. As compensation, he built us the huge lawn and a basketball court at our backyard and made sure Tet-chan's education fee are well-catered to. Of course, we also have Tet-chan's parents and my husband's life insurance. It's all good."

Obaa-chan nodded, pleased by her own story and smirked subtly at Akashi.

"Therefore, make sure your death is worth something, Akashi-kun. Make Tet-chan happy, okay? Oh, but you are loaded so I'm confident Tet-chan's in good hands."

Akashi paled and smiled stiffly.

 _The Kurokos are really interesting…_

…..

"Damn it."

Akashi shoved his phone back into his pocket, willing his legs to run faster. Kuroko had ignored his several missed calls and Akashi could only hope the phantom had not given up on him completely.

 _Take care of Tet-chan, Akashi-kun._

Obaa-chan had entrusted Kuroko to him so Akashi could not give up just yet. It wasn't only because of Obaa-chan but also because Akashi never liked to lose and give up when hope was still dangling on a thin thread.

"Kuroko!"

He knocked on the door several times, not even giving himself a breather after running a few kilometres and climbing the stairs to the fifth floor. He took gulps of fresh air and leaned his forehead against the door.

"Kuroko, I know you're there. Open the door…"

Kuroko swallowed, staying quiet and hoping Akashi would give up and leave but he knew this is Akashi we're talking about so he wouldn't just leave without proper reasons. The phantom tightened his hold on his knees and nestled his forehead in the crevice between his knees. He could feel the vibration of Akashi's knocking on the door through his spine as he leaned his back to it.

"Kuroko, let's talk. I won't accept your decision unless I have a say in this too."

If Akashi has a say in this, Kuroko was sure he would sway Kuroko's determination for a break up. Kuroko was sure Akashi would have it his way, would make Kuroko agree regardless on the effect Kuroko has on his safety.

"Kuroko!"

"There's nothing to talk about Akashi-kun," Kuroko cut in sternly, clenching his fists until his knuckles were white. He wouldn't let Akashi change his mind but he would at least give the redhead some peace of mind so that they can both part ways on a good term.

"You don't get to decide that Kuroko."

"Just leave…please…"

Akashi leaned the side of his exhausted body against the door, his eyebrows creased from the pain of his throbbing head. Perhaps running around wasn't the best idea when he has a fresh head injury from just hours ago. But he wasn't about to let that crumble his resolve.

"Not until we talk this out."

There was silence on the other side of the door but Akashi could hear the slightest sounds of rustling and a thud on the door where Kuroko was leaning against. The silence stretched on.

The redhead sighed. "Kuroko, open the door please. If you don't want to talk, at least let me see you."

 _No, don't give in. I must not give in._

"My head hurts you know. I think I may have overdone it with the running…"

Akashi heard a click and straightened up before he could fall when the door was open slightly. His vision blackened for a second from straightening up so fast. Kuroko peeked a look at Akashi from the gap.

But it all happened too fast. Kuroko felt himself being pushed back into his room and stumbled on his feet, heard the slamming of the door and the next thing he knew, Akashi was already inside and was locking the door. Kuroko struggled to his feet, ready to run when needed be although knowing fully well there was no escape except through jumping off the balcony and descending five floors down to the ground.

And he was just about to do that when he detected the slightest movement from Akashi but the emperor was faster. He grabbed Kuroko's wrist and pulled him until their bodies were flushed against each other. Kuroko struggled for a bit before he felt slight pain on his waist and left shoulder from Akashi's strong grips.

"Calm down Tetsuya."

Kuroko froze.

 _Tetsuya?_

"A-Akashi-kun?"

Akashi didn't reply, didn't even release his strong hold on the petite male.

"Akashi-kun, please let me go…You're hurting me."

Surprisingly, the redhead complied but with his hands still keeping firm holds on both Kuroko's shoulders so that the phantom couldn't run. He didn't look at Kuroko, keeping his head down and bangs covering his eyes. Kuroko could feel slight fear crawling in his belly at the unusual state Akashi was in.

"We're not breaking up Tetsuya."

"I'm doing it for your good Akashi-kun. I don't want to hurt you…"

Akashi gritted his teeth.

"You don't decide which accidents are the most painful for me Tetsuya. You're being hypocritical when you said you don't want to hurt me when in fact, you're hurting me the most right now!"

"Well, I rather not see you on the hospital bed Akashi-kun! I thought for sure I would have lost you today-"

"But you didn't."

All the words stuck in Kuroko's throat. Tears were threatening to spill from his eyes but he stood his ground.

"I don't need you to take it all for me Akashi-kun. I survived by myself this entire time – I don't need you to help me."

Kuroko flinched at the pain shooting up his shoulders from Akashi's stronger grips but he refused to back down – even when his heart willed him to.

"I don't want to be with you to take it all for you Tetsuya. I just want to be with you. I don't care if I have to endure all the accidents, I don't care about any stupid misfortunes that will strike me – they're nothing compared to losing you."

Pink dusted Kuroko's cheek though this wasn't the time to feel embarrassed by cheesy lines. To feel much wanted was something Kuroko wasn't used to.

"Akashi-kun…"

"I don't care about the stink of poos I have to endure, I don't care about the stupid balls or stupid running peasants or stupid dogs – I don't care – they were just mere blips I have to manage but they are nothing. I don't care about the blood I have to lose from my injuries. Cliché if you will Tetsuya but I'll even swim the ocean of fire for you!"

Kuroko felt more awkward.

"A-Akashi-kun, calm down…You're getting more ridiculous…."

"Tetsuya, stay." Akashi finally lifted his head to look at Kuroko straight in the eyes with his fiery ones. He looked intimidating with his serious, bordering-on-anger look but Kuroko was more stunned about the sudden different colour of his left eye.

Has it always been the colour of amber?

"A-Akashi-kun, your eye…"

Ignoring the phantom's unease, he was pulled yet again into another strong embrace but at least this time, Akashi wasn't gripping hard to the point of bruising.

"You're mine Tetsuya…I'm never letting you go."

Kuroko's heart skipped a beat.

He felt conflicted. Akashi had been spouting all the cheesy nonsense that Kuroko wondered if the redhead was actually sane at that point. Maybe the amber eye colour indicated that Akashi had gone mad. If others had seen this Akashi, they would not have believed that this was the same Akashi they had admired.

"Akashi-kun…" With a bit of strength, Kuroko pushed Akashi away slightly, taking a step back so that he could talk properly to the redhead with the distance acquired. But Akashi had mistaken the gesture to be a rejection and bred panic within him.

"Tetsuya-!"

Taking a sudden step forward, pain shot up Akashi's foot, causing him to jump in shock and grasped his pained foot in his hands, balancing and jumping on only one leg.

"Damn it!"

He hopped on only one leg, heading backwards from Kuroko who was lost on what to do.

"Akashi-kun, careful-!"

"Ah."

The redhead lost his footing, slipped on his heel and crashed backwards into Kuroko's wardrobe, crushing the doors down, the shelves holding all Kuroko's clothes broke down with the sudden weight.

It was a disaster.

Kuroko shut his eyes tightly when the accident took place haphazardly and only opening them when the noise had died down. Oh, the neighbouring students were so gonna complain about this.

"A-Akashi-kun…"

There was no reply. Kuroko looked to the floor and found a piece of thumbtack. Oh yeah, he was organising his schedule on his mini noticeboard earlier, that must have been when the thumbtack had fallen to the floor. The phantom felt bad.

He rushed to Akashi's aid, throwing aside the wooden shelves and clothes that had piled up onto the poor redhead. A mop of red hair and white bandage came into view and Kuroko removed the rest of the objects to expose the redhead completely.

"Akashi-kun, Akashi-kun. Are you okay?" Kuroko shook the lifeless body lightly, fear gripped his heart. He couldn't have been killed by Kuroko's wardrobe pieces and clothes, could he?. If so, it will no longer be an issue of 'allergy' but a curse!

A groan resonated from the redhead suddenly, filling Kuroko with immense relief. Akashi scrunched his eyebrows together from the pain before opening both his eyes completely and was met with Kuroko's relieved blue orbs.

"Akashi-kun, are you okay?"

"If what just happened wasn't a dream, then I'm guessing that you have accepted me back Tetsuya."

At first, Kuroko didn't get it but when he did, he released a laugh and hugged Akashi tightly, laughing into his shoulder. Akashi blinked in confusion before chuckling and returned Kuroko's embrace.

When Kuroko's laughter had died down, he snuggled into Akashi's neck for a while, basking in the comfort before pulling back and looked Akashi in the eye, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"You're gonna have to fix my wardrobe you know? It was already ruined in the first place and you just made it worse, Akashi-kun."

Akashi snorted. "That's not a problem Tetsuya."

Kuroko smiled and inched closer until their faces were few centimetres apart. Their eyes locked intensely, the atmosphere turned warm and their breaths mingled. It was an excruciating few seconds of wait until Akashi lifted his head slightly to close the distance between.

They shared a sweet kiss, a bit of lip nipping here and there - particularly for Akashi towards Kuroko – but overall, it was a slow, gentle kiss accompanied by Kuroko's caress on Akashi's cheek and Akashi's hands at the bottom of Kuroko's spine, pulling him closer until he was practically on top of the redhead.

When they parted, they panted lightly and eyes opened slowly to look at each other again.

"Now that we seemed to have an agreement, can I claim you as mine already?" Akashi broke the heated silence, to which Kuroko narrowed his eyes to, but with a suppressed smile playing on his lips.

"You're too sly Akashi-kun. I'm not even psychologically prepared."

Akashi smirked and closed the distance between them for a quick peck.

"Does it matter?"

* * *

A beam of light peeked through the gap between the closed curtains and shone on Akashi's closed eyelids, causing him to frown and stir. The sound of birds chirping resonated in the bright morning hour, dogs barking and crows cawing in the air. Akashi slowly opened his eyes, his vision finally clearing to reveal an unfamiliar dim room. He rubbed the sleep off his eyes.

 _Ah right, I'm in Kuroko's room._

Speaking of being in Kuroko's room….

Akashi looked to his side, where a mop of unkempt blue hair was tickling his neck and a weight was rested against his side. The redhead could feel the rhythmic slow breathing pushing against his own body. Kuroko stirred and snuggled further into his embrace, prompting a smile on Akashi's face.

 _Now that I remember…_

Obaa-chan's face flashed in his mind.

 _Kuroko's grandmother said both her and her daughter were healed after they were pregnant._

Akashi looked back towards Kuroko.

 _Will Kuroko have healed too?….No, I don't think it's that easy. Besides, we're both men._

Kuroko stirred again and this time, his round blue orbs slowly opened. Grunting at the back of his throat, he sat up slightly and locked eyes with a very much refreshing Akashi smiling up at him.

"Good morning."

Kuroko returned his smile.

"Morning. Sorry, did I crush you?"

"No, don't worry about it."

They stared at each other a little while longer before Kuroko reached up and caressed Akashi's left cheek, his thumb caressing just below his left eye as he tilted his head in confusion.

"It's red again…"

"Hm? What is?"

"Your eye….It was yellow last night."

Akashi's eyes widened in realisation.

"Ah yes, that…I didn't tell you about it yet."

"About what?"

The redhead sighed and chuckled bitterly.

"It wasn't anything serious, I'm completely fine now but because of some emotional conflicts in the past, with my dad and all, I developed – let's just say, a second self. So if I seemed weird or different and my left eye turned yellow, it must be 'him' then."

Kuroko looked at Akashi in awe. "Wow, really? That explained why you seemed scary sometimes."

"Scary? Really?"

"Yeah, like last night – before the accident."

Akashi smirked and pushed Kuroko down on his back again. "That's why you shouldn't try to break up and run away from us again Kuroko."

Kuroko widened his eyes in slight surprise.

"'Us'? Am I dating two Akashi-kuns?"

The redhead chuckled and leaned down to nuzzle Kuroko's neck. "Maybe but of course, you'll be seeing more of me unless you provoked us again, Tetsuya."

Kuroko jumped slightly at the name, thinking that the other Akashi had emerged but when Akashi leaned back and smiled down at him, both his eyes were still red. Kuroko pouted in displeasure.

"That's mean Akashi-kun."

Akashi laughed and ruffled Kuroko's bedhead.

"Oh yeah, what time it is?" The phantom reached out to find his discarded pants and searched for his phone in the back pocket.

"Oh I'm late."

Quickly putting on his boxers, Kuroko rolled out of the futon and stood up to head to his bathroom.

"Careful Kuroko. It's still messy around here."

"I'm fine, don't worry Akashi-kun."

Right after he said that, the phantom slipped on a shirt that was laid in his pathway and fell face-first onto the wooden floor. Akashi jumped and rushed to his aid immediately.

"Kuroko! Are you okay?!"

Kuroko rubbed his nose and looked over his shoulder towards Akashi.

"Ah yes I am…"

"Your nose is bleeding!"

"Eh?"

"Come here, I'll clean it up for you. It's dripping."

"Huh? Oh…"

 _Of course, it wasn't that easy to cure Kuroko..._

-END-

Omake

"Wah, it's rare of you to invite us out Akashicchi! Especially since you've gotten yourself a boyfriend!"

"I want the new snacks that's gonna come out today Aka-chin."

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"Why did you ask us out Akashi? If you're this nice, I'm pretty sure it's because you have an ulterior motive…nanodayo."

Akashi smiled pleasantly to his groups of friends. "Relax everyone. I just want to introduce Kuroko to you all."

Suddenly, the blue-haired male appeared beside Akashi, ripping out surprised 'manly' screams from Kise and Aomine, caused Murasakibara to toss away his precious bag of crisps in shock and Midorima's new glasses to crack at the edges - again.

"SINCE WHEN ARE YOU THERE?!"

"Hello everyone, I've been here the entire time…"

 _His weak presence is scarily amazing…_

"Well, since I'm sure we all know each other now, shall we go then?" Akashi proposed sweetly, placing his hand on the bottom of Kuroko's spine.

"All of you, please stay close."

The four giants stay closed as instructed, positioning themselves to walk behind the couple awkwardly as if they were half of the small bubble of joy the couple were in.

"Midorimacchi! Why are we doing this?" Kise whispered. Midorima frowned.

"I don't know but I'm sure he's up to something…"

The moment he said that, he caught Akashi's smirk thrown over his shoulder towards him. And instantly, _Midorima felt dread._

"Gah!"

Midorima turned towards the yelp, and was greeted by the sight of Aomine crouching, holding the back of his head in pain and a ball rolled to the side of his feet. More dread filled Midorima's guts.

The familiar cawing of crows resounded in his ears grew louder by the seconds and the next thing he knew, Murasakibara choked on his water from the impact of the crows crashing into his nape – _just like the first day Akashi had gotten together with Kuroko_.

 _And why are there crows in the city?!_

Then Kise was knocked over from behind by some running passerby, causing him to fall face-first onto the concrete pavement; a huge dog had gotten over-friendly with Aomine; and Murasakibara had accidentally dropped his crisps on a pile of dog poo. Midorima gulped and turned towards Akashi.

"Aka-!"

The redhead looked over his shoulder and smiled pleasantly

'Take care of us Midorima.'

He mouthed.

Midorima gawked.

 _SO THAT WAS YOUR PLAN ALL ALONG?!_

-FIN-

 **A/N: Just some notes to note (lol), they didn't actually get the 'allergy' but it was because they were surrounding Akashi that they were in the way of the accidents that should have gotten to Akashi instead. Of course, Akashi has to take care of the accidents at the front then hahaha Last but not least, sorry for anything that doesn't make sense. I pretty much followed the manga even if I'm not sure about it myself. So yeah…**

 **Til' next time minna!**


End file.
